piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Leon dreadpratt
Welcome Leon Is The Awesomest Pirate Ever Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElizaCreststeel (Talk) 22:28, April 8, 2010 Hey I was wondering if I could help you on your Weapon Classes article. It's really good, but a few places need improvement. - Gerard Bilgecrash Sure leon, you can use my screenshot of me finding Revenant cannon ram - Do you mind mate? Hey Leon. Nice work with the Weapons Group. But do you mind if the admins here tinker with it just a bit? It needs a complete overhaul, and we think it's best not to classify weapons based on certain varieties. We're thinking of doing something similar to the "Rarity" page mate... Also, don't personalize the article by saying Courtesy of Leon Dreadpratt, or it will be considered as a Guide or a Blog Post. Also don't say that "I'm still working on it" and such lol. Why don't you join us in this wiki's chat? Got to "more" near Log out, click manage widgets, then click shoutbox. There we can all talk and plan everything easilly. - Lord Midhav 13:15, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Aye mate we have changed the article and made it a Gallery... - Lord Midhav 06:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Meeeting you know how slappy was vandalising alot? well im meetin with him In-game if you want to come. we will be on vachira ocean in cursed caverns in tormenta at 7:00 PM cenral. Pip The Pirate 00:52, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Icons Vote Yes To Icons! I have weapon icons as they would appear in your inventory and would like to add them to pages. See what they look like here and vote Yes or No here. Shaman Doll has a better example of what I want to do. Stuff for Ye Hey mate! I think that since you got the Lost Sword of El Patron you might want this... . It is "Template:El Patron". Put it on ur user page to show that ye have it. Btw, you spelt Lost Sword of El Patron as Lost word of El Patron on your user page LOL. - Lord Midhav 10:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) How?! I saw the weapon belt you uploaded to show off your weapons. How do you make these pics to have the same thing as the weapon card of the weapon, to be sideways, and normal?Bator.hos 04:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me how to make a cool weapon belt to show off! I finished mine, not as good as yours, but check it out at the bottom of my user profile page! Thanks again!Bator.hos 14:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratz! Leon, In honor of your 50th I added some templates to your profile. Forgive me if you don't care for them and feel free to remove them. Eliza T. Creststeel 15:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) weapon belt/inventory leon i need some help i want to organise my weapons inventory ( not the 4 slot belt ) synoptic ( so i can easily see what weapons types i have and organise the diffrend types ( cutlass sabre etc. ) i have and then organise those from strong to weak any tips on how to do this? i have the following weapons: 9 cutlasses 3 daggers 1 sailing charm 3 sabres 6 throwing knives 3 pistols grenade pouch ( 1 ) 1 musket 1 voodoo staff 1 bayonet 1 cannon ram thanks in advance i could use your helpCallico Jack 17:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) lots of good wepons. wow leon u got a lot of good weapons. i think its pretty cool that u got 2 legendary weapons!u have worked hard for getting them for the looks of it.oh can u help me get some tempates? thanks. sent by tobias keelmonger 2/4/11 Wasup? Impresive guide to looting Mr.Leon! Coyote and Smart Alek Co. 04:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah You Can Use the Screenshot Yeah bro you can use my screen of World Eater Blade in chest for your amazing guide to looting, would be an honor, i would just like some credit for the find :) - Blackbeard Hey Leon, It's Capt Shruikan. I made a guild banner for Emerald Regiment and I thought you would want to post it on your profile (at the top) or at the top of your talk page. Please use the same format and size, which you can access using source mode. Well, here it is: Capt Shruikan 15:30, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Capt Shruikan congrats Hey congrats on your world eater. Now hour in a whole new league of awesomeness ;D I want to meet u somewhere where do u usually loot? Drewski0199 19:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC) World Eater congrats on world eater mate! Thanks man! - Leon dreadpratt 22:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) CG GRATS ON WORLD EATER!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! - Leon dreadpratt 22:53, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats you dont know me Congrats on world eater got mine in the mines as well took only two hours of looting Baron1800 01:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Baron1800 Your welcome Glad your liking it. It is one heck of a blade to haveBaron1800 01:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Meet Can we meet? If you know people on the wiki, just ask if Jeremiah Stormwash is online or not often. Ok? :P, Captain Crimson Cool. How about Thrall Hall Legassa then? I''l go there right now. Jeremiah Stormwash.'' Captain Crimson Cannon Defense Guide Nice guide. We've had a lack of good, detailed tips for cannon defense. I'll have to give your guide a try. NickyTalk Silver Freeze Hey man, i just got 2 sets of Silver freeze at Foulberto with only 2 kills all in a row. Idk what to do with the Extra 2, should i sell them or keep them? - Jeffrey Warwrecker Meet Now Meet me now on Kokoros in Madam Zigana's shack on Raven's Cove. Look for Jeremiah Stormwash in the balcony thing and whisper if I don't answer. Captain Crimson OK! ON MY WAY TOO! DONT LEAVE LOL! Captain Crimson YOU ROCK! Dude your awesome!!!! You have so many guides and have the world eater blade!!!!!! And your inventory came out WAY better than mine!!!!!!!! Your awesome dude!!!! Lord William Scurvyrat IV of Italy 16:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Can i meet you? my ( pirate ) name is solomon burnward can i meet you sometime i have some questions about looting? Solomon Burnward 15:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Solomon Burnward Can i meet you? my ( pirate ) name is solomon burnward can i meet you sometime i have some questions about looting? Solomon Burnward 15:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Solomon Burnward Can i meet you? my ( pirate ) name is solomon burnward can i meet you sometime i have some questions about looting? Solomon Burnward 15:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Solomon Burnward hey how do ou get the template things like the thing that you have 200,000 gold and those cause i have alot of those acheivements. -Thanks, chris OMG How the heck was that even possible!!!!!!!, all five legendaryies in one skull!!!!!!!!!! -[ Jarod] Thanks Hey Leon its Briggs. Just wanted to thank you for the advice about the gallery its made my page look a lot better. :D BriggsTalk 05:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh xD Then that was some pretty good photoshopping xD also what was really in that skull o_O Want to play CD? I'm playing with Dent and Ella Storm, but we need a fourth. Savica, Padres. NickyTalk Coming!!! - Leon dreadpratt 14:55, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I am super sorry I had to leave but my fricking computer has been randomly freezing and it is getting SOOOOOOO annoying. Hopefully I will get it fixed in the next few days. - Leon dreadpratt 15:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Silver Freeze Hey Leon, I was wondering where you got silver freeze, and if you got it at foul, how long did it take to get it? Because im at month three now and have every single knife but Silver Freeze. Thanks, Chris Meet I would like to meet u with cannon defense. if you get this message go to cannon defense on vachira ocean. Meet me in fort charles. My pirate's name is Tobias Chaincastle. At 9:30 Eastern time James 2000 13:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Soulds good but I'm having breakfas right now can we move it to 11:00? Actuall never mind. We aren't leaving for another half hour so I can come on and freind you and we can play later. - Leon dreadpratt 13:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ik man lol i was in a hurry wanna meet today at 11:30? same place :) James 2000 14:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure 11:30 cortola padres sound good? - Leon dreadpratt 15:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ok cya there i will check in on too other ppl. I can't find you James 2000 15:26, August 8, 2011 (UTC) u have eastern time? Yes I am there right now, cortola, padres, I am on the dock. - Leon dreadpratt 15:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually go to the cannon defense so we can play. - Leon dreadpratt 15:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) OOPS sry i wasn't on cortola, I thought i was thouhgh O_o lol What server are u on sir? Cannon Defense game Hey, No, it wasn't last night, it was today. It lasted about 3 1/2 hours. It was me, Johnny Sea Slasher (Dentface), Ella Storm, and Obsidion. We used a ton of fire and keg and iced like crazy all over the place. Especially where the ships tend to escape in the corner. Ice saved us a lot of times. We almost lost all of the gold on shore around wave 45 I think, but then we gained all of it back. I was booted around wave 42 or so and Jim Cannonshot was either booted or left so we had two players entering at level 1 again. It was an awesome game. : ) NickyTalk Hey Leon I follow alot of your guides and they help me alot! Thanks for having them. I was wondering though if you would help me loot a little though. Cause I see many photos of u getting famed and I never get good loot, so maybe if u have time can you could take me looting with you?? Jack-McRaging 22:50, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Oops i was a little late. Where can i meet u know? Jack-McRaging 18:57, August 15, 2011 (UTC) congrats hey Leon it's Drake O' Dover just wanted to congratulate you on your most recent cursed treachery's end :) Hey Leon We should play cannon defense sometime. I made it to wave 18 solo but I just can't find a good team to do Cannon Defense with me. My svs gunners are almost always offline these days and I really need the Rev Ram for svs. Will Swordstealer 23:39, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure man I always love getting more people to do cd with. I am meeting someone else tomorrow at 10:00 easter time, legassa, padres, docks. You can come too. See you then. - Leon dreadpratt 23:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) CD Hey Leon! If you are doing a cannon defense game in the near future could you message me? I have a horrible cannon ram and I am always seeing how high you get in cannon defense, so I thought maybe you could help me get a good cannon ram. Also, how long do most cannon defense games take? Sure man! It normally takes around an hour to get to wave 26 where you might get your first famed, but a good game can last hours. Do you want to meet up some time? - Leon dreadpratt 12:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Cannon defense, how often do you play? and are you decent at it? i would like to play some time :) Grimmster625 16:36, August 29, 2011 (UTC)Red I normally try and do a few games a week. I am pretty good. I have gotten rev twice, and haave gotten as far ass wave 66. If you also wanr to meet up some time that would be great. - Leon dreadpratt 12:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC) CD #2 Hey Leon, I asked you earlier about a cannon defense game but forgot to leave my signature.-_-Please tell me when you are doing cannon defense and where so I can maybe meet you? Thanks Captain Redhorn 22:28, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, we can meet up with you want. I always love to have more friends who are good at cannon defense. - Leon dreadpratt 00:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hey leon im on right now on deathreaper : '( i mean abyssal warrior at guines tormenta im hitting the beach around 12 :D (Deathreaper the Behemoth 13:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC)) whoops heading now 3 skulls nothing good be back around 1 Florida time lol :D Well im back and its 4:14 :O well im going to cortola as u might have seen a behemoth blade was dropped yesterday so im headed over there :D ill be on Abyssal warrior (Deathreaper the Behemoth 20:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC)) Online Leon You were my idol and you Deleted me! You act like John Foulroberts and Blackbeard! Why is it that the most popular people on here are stuck up snobs? edgar mcsteel hey Leon!!!!! its edgar mcsteel i hope to create a wiki like u and black beard!!!!!! Awesome man! Looking forward to seeing you here! - Leon dreadpratt 01:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yup :D we have to meat up ageanErick powerstrock 01:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Guy = Stolen hey my guy got stolen an i was wondering if i could use urs until i get mine back